warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuzzypelt
|pastaffie=ThunderClan |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Fuzzypaw |warrior=Fuzzypelt |senior warrior=Fuzzypelt |elder=Fuzzypelt |starclan resident=Fuzzypelt |mate=Robinwing |sons=Dustpelt, Ravenpaw |daughters=Brindleface, Frostfur |mentor=Unknown |app=Patchpelt |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Spottedleaf's Heart |deadbooks=Unknown }} Fuzzypelt is a black tom with fur that stands on end, yellow eyes, and a thick-furred tail. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Fuzzypaw is a ThunderClan apprentice. :On their way to the Moonstone, Tallpaw notices a ThunderClan patrol, with two warriors leading two younger cats on a purposeful walk—one of them being Fuzzypaw. After Tallpaw attacks one of the warriors, Dawnstripe nods toward the two younger cats, and assumes that Fuzzypaw and Robinpaw were to go share tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone. Dawnstripe then apologizes to Windflight, and Fuzzypaw peers around Dawnstripe at Tallpaw, and claims that they thought he was a rabbit, with Tallpaw replying that they must had some odd-looking rabbits in the forest. After Dawnstripe lets the patrol go through, Tallpaw is relieved to escape the piercing stares of the ThunderClan apprentices. Yellowfang's Secret : He is a warrior of ThunderClan. Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy :As Moonflower emerges from the nursery with her kits to meet Stormtail, Robinwing, Tawnyspots, Thrushpelt, and Fuzzypelt are present with him. Bluekit thinks that Fuzzypelt would be easy to recognize anywhere, as his fur sticks out like a hedgehog's bristles. After their meeting, Fuzzypelt is seen sitting with Robinwing in the shadow of the Highrock. During Patchpaw's and Leopardpaw's apprentice ceremony, Fuzzypelt is given Patchpaw as his apprentice, and Pinestar advises him to listen to Fuzzypelt carefully since he was young but clever enough to teach him how to use his courage wisely. :While Bluepaw and Snowpaw clean out the elders' den bedding, Patchpaw comments that Fuzzypelt said the elders were grumpy, as they couldn't do it for themselves anymore. When Bluepaw catches a squirrel, Fuzzypelt tells Stonepelt, her mentor, that he was lucky to have her. When Goosefeather is about to announce something, Fuzzypelt and Robinwing slide out of the warriors' den, and hurry after Dappletail and Stonepelt. Pinestar then informs Robinwing that Leopardpaw would be part of the battle patrol, and his gaze flicks to Fuzzypelt, and tells them that they would remain behind with Windflight and Tawnyspots to defend camp, in case WindClan counterattacked. :Patchpaw begins to object Pinestar's command, but Fuzzypelt cuts him off by stating that they would defend camp with their lives, if necessary. As they stay in camp, Fuzzypelt and Patchpaw pace around the dark clearing. By the time she re-enters, Bluepaw notices that Windflight and Fuzzypelt circle their wounded Clanmates, and their pelts bristle with alarm. As Thrushpelt returns from a patrol, Sunfall asks who he had brought with him, and he reports that Stormtail, Thistleclaw, Fuzzypelt, Snowfur, Windflight, and Patchpelt came with him. Pinestar then informs Windflight to stay with Fuzzypelt, Thrushpelt, and Thistleclaw. As he organizes patrols, Tawnyspots informs Thrushpelt to take Speckletail, Fuzzypelt, White-eye, and Bluefur to patrol the RiverClan border. :As Bluefur is about to wake up from her nightmare, Fuzzypelt complains that the roof was leaking again. As Tawnyspots organizes patrols, Fuzzypelt, Dappletail, Adderfang, and Poppydawn gather around him. When Sunstar calls for a Clan meeting, Fuzzypelt and White-eye are on their paws. Sunstar claims that Tawnyspots would return to his duties once he recovers from his illness, and uneasy glances flash between Stormtail, Fuzzypelt, and Adderfang. Afterwards, Fuzzypelt and Sparrowpelt patch the nursery with freshly fallen leaves. When Whitestorm is made a warrior, it is noted that Fuzzypelt and Windflight had retired from their warrior duties, and joined Stonepelt, Larksong, and Poppydawn in the elders' den. In the ''Novellas ''Spottedleaf's Heart :When Spottedpaw decides to eat beside the nursery, she notices that the bramble bush is a bit overgrown and untidy. She thinks that once a new queen moves in, Fuzzypelt and Swiftbreeze will trim and weave the branches back into place to ensure the den is properly sheltered. When Bluefur announces that she is expecting kits, Rosetail wonders who the father is, and Fuzzypelt comments that it must be Thrushpelt. :Fuzzypelt later goes on a border patrol with Thistleclaw and Tigerclaw, and they get into a fight with some kittypets. When they return to camp, Spottedpaw notices that the black-furred warrior is limping, and goes to ask if he's okay. Fuzzypelt replies that he is, and that he just has a splinter in his paw. Spottedpaw quickly removes for him, and after testing his paw to make sure it's all right, Fuzzypelt thanks her for helping him. :However, Spottedpaw soon examines the splinter of wood and realizes that it came from one of the Twoleg fences on their border, and the tortoiseshell she-cat questions if Thistleclaw had led a patrol into Twolegplace looking for a fight with the kittypets. Fuzzypelt admits that the gray-and-white warrior did, but then points out that the kittypets keep crossing their borders and need to be taught a lesson, so no harm was done. Spottedpaw argues that they hadn't trespassed on this specific occassion, and asks if a cat under Thistleclaw's claws would agree that harm hadn't been done. Fuzzypelt looks uncomfortable at these words, and is relieved when Thistleclaw calls him away to eat at the fresh-kill pile. Trivia Interesting facts *Vicky confirmed on her Facebook page that Fuzzypelt was named after one of her favorite toys as a kid, Fuzzy Felt.Revealed at Warriors Wish Mistakes *In the allegiances of ''Tallstar's Revenge, he is listed as a warrior, but in the book he is an apprentice. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Robinwing: Sons: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Daughters: :Brindleface: :Frostfur: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Granddaughters: :Sandstorm: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Ferncloud: Great-grandsons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stempaw: Great-granddaughters: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: :Shellpaw: Great-great-granddaughters: :Hollyleaf: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Honeyfur: :Leafshade: :Spotkit: :Flykit: Great-great-grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Toadstep: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Larksong: :Snapkit: Great-great-great granddaughters: :Pouncekit: :Lightkit: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: Great-great-great grandsons: :Shadowkit :Flipkit: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and citations de:Wuschelpelzru:Космач (Грозовое племя)fi:Pörröturkkifr:Pelage Crépupl:Puszysta Skóranl:Pluispels Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Elders Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Senior warriors Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters